Un noël parfait !
by Melodie Snape
Summary: Sirius et Severus vivent ensemble mais le professeur de potion n'a pas encore dit ses sentiment au gryffondor. Comment va-t'il s'y prendre ?


_**Un noël parfait.**_

Sirius se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte. Déposa le plateau sur

la table et se dirigea vers le lit. Là, se trouvait Severus endormi comme

un bienheureux. Sirius déposa un baiser sur les fines lèvres du maître de

potion. Celui-ci se réveilla. Il souri à la vu de son amant penché sur lui

tout heureux.

« Bonjour ma princesse.

- Sirius arrête tes bêtises .

- ce ne sont pas des bêtises .Tu es la princesse qui règne dans mon cœur

et pour toujours. »

Il se pencha pour embrasser avec amour Severus qui répondit avec

passion au baiser. Sirius se leva et reprit le plateau où trônait un

délicieux déjeuner à l'attention de Severus. Il lui déposa sur les genoux,

l'embrassa et quitta la pièce.

Deux ans étaient passés après la guerre contre le seigneur des

ténèbres. Un an que Sirius avait avoué ses sentiment au maître des

potions. Mais seulement cinq moi que Severus avait accepté les

sentiment qu'il ressentait à l'égard de l'ancien prisonnier. Mais il devait

avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été si heureux de sa vie. On pouvais vraiment

voir comment le gryffondor comblait l'ancien mangemort. Harry avait eu

du mal à accepter la relation entre son parrain et l'homme.

Mais,désormais il appréciait beaucoup Severus qui se montrait amical.

Severus aimait Sirius, il en était sur il aurait pu mourir pour lui. Mais le

seul problème c'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais avoué et parfois Sirius doutait

des sentiment du serpentard.

Noël approchait. Severus avait décidé de lui avouer. Mais de quel façon?

Il fallait trouver un moyen de l'avouer. Severus fut sortit de ses pensés

par un Sirius qui vint l'enlacer par derrière. Il lui embrassa dans le cou.

Sirius savait pertinemment que Severus adorait les baisers dans le cou et

entres les omoplates. Severus savait où voulait en venir le gryffondor. Il y

mit un terme en repoussant gentiment Sirius.

« Sirius…on à pas le temps…

- Aller…s'il te plait…on à une heure avant que Harry et Ginny arrive…

- justement si on veut que tout soit prêt…dis-moi tu as bien préparer la

chambre d'ami comme je te l'ais dit?

-oups !

-Sirius ! ! ! Je te jure t'es pas possible.

- désolé mon amour…mais…

- ça va…ça va. C'est pas grave je vais monter le faire. »

Severus se dégagea de son étreinte et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il montait

les marches.

« Quel crétin celui-là. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse tout le contraire de ce

qu'on lui demande. »

Severus avait finit d'installer la chambre quand on toqua à la porte.

Harry et Ginny étaient enfin arrivé. Mais il ne restèrent pas longtemps.

La chambre d'ami ne fut donc pas occupé la nuit. Plus tard Sirius vint

trouver son amant dans la chambre. L'ambiance avait été tendue toute la

journée.

« Severus?

- hum? »

Sirius se plaça derrière lui. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses

épaules.

« Tu m'en veux?

- Mais non. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi?

- j'aimerais que tu m'écoute un peu plus. Parfois j'ai l'impression de

parler à un…mur.

- Pardonne moi. »

Il lui fit face et l'enlaça tendrement. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les

lèvres du serpentard.

« Je te promet de faire un effort. Mais je ne te promet rien.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Tu m'as accepter comme je suis…mes mauvais cotés.

- mais aussi tes bons cotés et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Sev. »

Sirius avait encore une fois prononcé les mots qui retournaient le cœur de

Severus chaque fois que c'était lui qui les prononçait. Sirius s'empara des

lèvres de Severus et le fit basculer sur le lit où il le fit sien pour la nuit.

Essoufflé Severus tomba sur torse de Sirius.

« C'était super Severus . Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je…moi aussi. Je…je t'aime.

- Pardon? Tu …peux répéter?

- je t'aime…oui je t'aime tellement. »

Severus se jeta sur les lèvres de Sirius. Ils se détachèrent . Sirius se

sentait heureux.

« Tu sais on est le combien Sev?

- Non.

- on est le 25. Et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais pu me faire. Par

contre moi je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir. »

Severus se mit à rire.

« Quoi?

- Mais je l'es déjà mon cadeau. C'est toi mon cadeau Sirius. Tu es mon

trésor. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément se promettant un amour éternelle.

_**FIN **_


End file.
